


Chronicles of Luna Nova

by DaniKairyu



Series: Chronicles of Luna Nova [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia, RWBY
Genre: Animal Transformation, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Dead People, F/F, F/M, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniKairyu/pseuds/DaniKairyu
Summary: The Humanity, the magical creatures and witches are in danger of being destroyed by evil people who wish to control the world without restraint, for that their duty will be to wipe out the witches that will be their first obstacle and for that they will attack the school of the moon nova.What they do not expect is that three magical creatures of greater rank and power in the magic world, will be their biggest obstacle since they will have the mission to protect witches, humans and magical creatures, as the duty to put an end to those evil people who they constitute demons, witches and magicians of black magic and humans who desire absolute power





	Chronicles of Luna Nova

Chapter 1 The beginning of an adventure

 

 

It was a normal day and anyone in the magical world, all the creatures played, ran, worked and danced, at that time a ruby red dragon and a wolf of great stature of silver hair completely as if it were silver slept near a cascade while the fairies and elves without bothering worked animatedly while they sang without stopping, suddenly in the distance a roar of another dragon is heard causing the silver wolf and the dragon to wake up causing them to look at the sky to distinguish who it is, to notice who is the wolf howl with all his strength making the golden dragon as if it were pure gold completely descend and reach where they are, sitting while relaxing stares at them causing the silver wolf to speak.

 

¿?: What's up Yang? What would come at that speed so fast and with an expression of anguish is as if you tried to communicate something? - I breathe deeply while sitting well -

Yang: And you're not wrong dear little sister Ruby, they call Akko, you and me, for an urgent and delicate issue, the great wizard Ozpin and the great witch / fairy Wood Ward wants to see us, on the big rock next to the lake, what theme is I could not tell you - moving dragon tail a bit restless soaring the flight -

 

Upon hearing those words from Yang towards Akko and Ruby the two are surprised more than Akko who in his 217 years of dragon life had been called by Ozpin and by Wood Ward, causing her to feel very nervous, that gender that Ruby and Yang They realized that without looking at her immediately Ruby supported his head on one of Akko's legs and Yang put one of his claws on his shoulder.

Yang: Quiet Akko, let's hope it's not a bad thing, in truth, he had never asked us all three before, but most of all, since you are one of the dragons that protect our home, but you have to hurry, you know we're here to help - Yang said in a happy and animated way - see you on the big rock - he said very animatedly while flying at high speed -

Ruby: Yang will never change if he does not fly so outrageously fast, come on Akko, we should hurry up and see what they want Ozpin and Wood Ward - stretching out as he prepares to run, waiting for Akko's answer -

Akko: Thanks Ruby and thanks to your sister Yang who never lets you thank her, it's the first time that Ozpin and Wood Ward call us, I always walk next to Wood Ward, but the magician Ozpin this if he is not giving me good thorn , but come on - stretching his wings he starts to fly while he looks at Ruby who smiles -

 

Both begin their journey to the big rock near the lake, Ruby enjoying running through the forest while Akko maneuvers in the air at a speed not so fast, but careful not to crash into a tree or a wild Yang that comes out of nowhere to startle her, seeing the great rock by the lake in the distance, Ruby and Akko begin to increase their speed until Akko arrives first while he arrives for a few seconds causing him to pout, generating the laughter of those present who were waiting for them in the big Rock.

Yang: little sister you're never going to change you know you'll never be able to beat Akko and still you keep pouting while losing - laughing animatedly while hugging her sister -

Akko: In that I support Yang, it's not always something that your sister and I are tied to when racing, of course without crashing or end up crashing into a tree or a mountain - laughing animatedly while sitting firmly looking forward -

Ruby: But at some point I know I can win you Akko, I know! And that's why I will never give up trying to win you! - Sitting proudly but firmly looking forward -

Yang: I hope to see that at some point as a little sister while I will continue to enjoy seeing how you try - sitting down as well, standing up straight ahead -

Ozpin: - laughing to see the conversation coughs slightly - Good afternoon my dear Yang, Ruby and Akko, we have called them to speak a very delicate and complicated issue where we will need your help - makes a sign to Wood Ward so he can talk -

Woodward: How to see my dear girls, I've noticed that a danger is approaching for the magical world that will affect us magical creatures like witches and non-magical humans.

As soon as Wood Ward finished saying those words, what was Akko, Ruby and Yang tensed so that his expression of seriousness changed to one of worry and some disgust, paying more attention to what they said gave way to the words of Ozpin .

 

Ozpin: - raise a hand towards the lake generating that I raised a great pillar forming a mirror seeing an image of a very large school - As you will see that is the great witch school Luna Nova, in that school I had a vision to the future of what things bad can happen and several of those things will be generated in Luna Nova causing witches to be in danger in his life and we do not want that and that triggered a series of strong events and is when everything began to be endangered - looking at the three girls to then give way to Wood Ward talk -

Wood Ward: Our fear is that they begin to destroy the witches that are the ones that maintain our beliefs in life, then kill the humans and finally with us, their duty is to go to Luna Nova to deal with the witches and relate, discover what is going to happen and ally with them in order to fight with the approaching evil, so I want to hear their opinions - extend one of your hands to hear them speak -

 

Having an uncomfortable silence just Wood Ward finished saying that, the three girls begin to analyze the situation, after a few minutes Yang speaks first.

Yang: I do not mind wanting to go to Luna Nova to fulfill that mission, but my question is, if we who are the creators of magic, we know everything about magic because we have to enter Luna Nova, having us so much knowledge we can watch from a distance and already.

Ruby: - with bright eyes as she waves her tail euphorically - Ah I love the idea, I wish I could meet more witches up close in my 115 years of life I have never seen more witches, apart from you Master Wood Word apart so we can use our transformation magic and become human.

Akko: - disgusted with the eyes looking away - I refused to deal with the witches, they in their due time together with the humans finished what was my family - changing their eyes from a golden tone to a strong red while take out snorts of fire -

Wood Ward: - approaches Akko and strokes his head - Your story is very good my little and great apprentice, but I need you to do this for us you do not want us to disappear even you, I know that your past is not pretty, but give it opportunity to this Age of the new witches that are very different from the ones you knew at that moment, trust me you will see that they are totally different - giving a warm smile causing Akko to calm down generating at the same time giving a completely resigned sigh -

Akko: Okay, I agree to go to Luna Nova, I will do it to protect what I love most and I love that it is the place where I live, not to protect the witches, but I will try to know them - it is thrown on the ground -

Wood Ward: I'm very pleased that you say you'll try to meet them Akko - returning to your place - I already contacted the director of Luna Nova and I told her that three new students were going there, they leave early tomorrow so they can adapt to their human forms and thus be able to get to the ceremony.

Ozpin: So without more talk, no more objections.

Wood Ward and Ozpin: Go prepare and ready what you will need already - giving the signal to leave the girls nod and walk away -

Ruby: What emotion, what excitement, what emotion - it howls happily -, we will deal with witches, and we will meet people, I hope we can make friends, many friends - moving their happy tail as they arrive home together with Yang and Akko -

Yang: Do not get so excited, little sister, remember we have a mission and we can not forget her, if we can have fun and all that, but we must be alert at all times, and most of all, we can not make a minimal mistake of being seen transformed into our original forms - stretching to then sit down closing his eyes, begins to transform into human form, of a tall girl with blond hair and her purple eyes, with a good body - I never thought I had to use this human body for something in life.

Ruby: - being already in his human form of a young woman shorter than Yang, with silver eyes, a reddish black hair, while stretching - I wonder why my hair is not like my fur in the shape of a wolf - makes pout -

Akko: - sitting transforming into his human form, accommodates a small branch that is in his brown hair - We can not have very obvious characteristics of our real appearance, since that could give us many problems, we only have small details, I the eyes of a ruby color, Yang blond hair and you Ruby silver eyes - says while arranging his things -

Ruby: Aaawww, I wanted to be a cool girl with silver hair - she makes a funny pose causing others to laugh too much, smiling because of that she arranges her things -

After preparing things, rest for a while to better adapt to their human form and for their position to eat something, they arrive at the big rock at the scheduled time, where they notice that Ozpin has already opened the portal to the human world and gives them to the girls each, a broom, causing them to look surprised, generating a slight laugh to Wood Ward.

Akko: - looking at the broom and then see Wood Ward - For the broom if with our magic power we can get to Luna Nova without problems to use a master broom.

Wood Ward: - Look at Akko carefully and then speak - They must use those brooms to move to Luna Nova my dear Akko, they should not use their powers to not be discovered so obvious or suspect you from the beginning, that's what brooms are for , so get going that it will be late, you can use your powers, when your lives are in danger, there is a dangerous event, when you see someone in danger, in the last case when there is a major emergency.

The three girls look at each other, nod and without hesitation they walk to the portal and look at Ozpin and Wood Ward, noticing that they look at them wishing him luck, they cheer up and enter the portal when leaving they were already in the human world as well as the portal after them closing taking a step, an adventure and many events that will happen from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly updates, have an excellent day
> 
> Visit my tumblr! from time to time I will put things related to my fic's there in English or Spanish
> 
> https://danikairyu.tumblr.com/


End file.
